Our Dirty Little Secret
by Moht
Summary: Dean. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Sam ne reconnaissait pas le numéro mais personne d’autre ne pouvait lui envoyer de message à… Quelle heure il était déjà ? Ah oui, 4h37." Preseries.


_J'aurais mis le temps mais j'ai finalement terminé. Voici donc ma réponse à la propal de Dexterine, qui était : "Vous devez écrire la pire de toute les disputes de l'univers ayant eu lieu entre nos deux frangins."_

_Alle avait également ajouté en note "Je veux vraiment la pire, genre il sont à deux doigts de se taper dessus ou bien ils le font carrément, ils se séparent ou ils ne se parlent plus pendant un moment... Je mets ça en series Timeframe (pendant l'une des saisons donc) mais ça peut être présérie ou post série ou quand vous voulez."_

_Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de répondre à ses attentes, mais je suis assez satisfait du résultat. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai voulu me décarcasser pour cette propal à laquelle tant de monde a déjà répondu!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre._

* * *

_**Supernatural - Pilot.**_

_**« Okay, all right. We gotta talk. » **_

_**« The phone? »**_

_**« If I'd called you, would you have picked up ? »**_

_**---**_

_**« You know in almost two years I never bothered you, never asked you for a thing. »**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Hé Sam, tu savais que les dauphins mâles pratiquent la sodomie ? »

Sam oublia pendant un instant qu'il portait un énorme sac rempli de courses pour se tourner vers son colocataire. Kurt le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus qui brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un peu trop abusé sur le pétard.

« Moi aussi j'en suis resté sans voix. C'est fou les choses qu'on apprend sur le satellite, hein ? »

« Ouais, c'est vraiment incroyable. » répondit Sam.

Il posa enfin le sac sur la table de la cuisine et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après ses cours, deux heures à la BU à bosser sur un dossier débile, son service du soir chez Starbucks et une file de malade à la caisse de la supérette du coin, sa longue journée était enfin finie et il allait pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Il casa rapidement les provisions dans le frigo avant de se jeter sur le canapé, une bière à la main.

« Et moi ? » s'offusqua Kurt.

« T'as qu'à lever ton gros cul, t'as rien glandé de la journée ! » répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne pas aller en cours et ne rien glander sont deux choses totalement différentes, jeune padawan. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, j'ai fait plein de trucs aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ouais, du genre ? » le défia Sam.

« J'ai réussi à faire croire au proprio que la grosse tâche de gerbe sur la tapisserie de la salle de bain était un dégât des eaux, j'ai explosé quelques têtes sur Counter Strike, j'ai nourri Emilio... »

Kurt fit une pause et fronça les sourcils en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Ah oui, j'ai aussi construit un petit bonhomme avec des allumettes et de la cire et euh... euh... j'ai même failli me tuer en glissant sur un paquet de chips en décrochant le téléphone y'a tout juste cinq minutes ! »

Sam éclata de rire.

« Kurt, tu es mon héros. On devrait ériger une statue à ton effigie au milieu du campus. »

« Ouais je sais, je suis un être exceptionnel. Au fait, c'était pour toi. »

« De quoi, le bonhomme en allumette ? »

« Mais non, t'es con. Le téléphone. »

Sam sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Son regard pétillait et un grand sourire illuminait son visage lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée à son goût :

« C'était Jess ? »

« Ah non, désolé mec, c'était pas elle. Vous vous êtes quittés y'a genre une heure... Tu serais pas accro, par hasard ? »

« Ta gueule. C'était qui, alors ? »

« Un type chelou. Il a demandé si t'étais là, j'ai répondu non parce que ben... t'étais pas là quoi.»

Kurt ou le roi de l'évidence. Sam attendit une suite qui ne vint pas.

« Et alors ? » relança-t-il.

« Je me suis cassé la gueule à cause de ce putain de paquet de chips et j'ai fait valser le téléphone. Le temps que je le retrouve, ça avait raccroché. » déclara Kurt dans un soupir théâtral.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. C'était typiquement kurtien, ça. Comme la fois où il avait accidentellement mis un coup de poêle dans la tête de Zack, la fois où il avait vomi sur les chaussures du voisin, la fois où il avait fait tomber Emilio Ier du nom dans le broyeur à ordure, la fois où...

« En plus je me suis fait super mal, regarde ! » se plaignit-il en montrant un petit bleu sur son coude comme s'il s'agissait d'une fracture ouverte.

« Tu veux que je t'emmènes aux urgences ou que je te fasse un bisou magique peut-être ? » railla Sam.

« Je t'emmerde, Winchester. »

---

Un cri strident réveilla Sam. Il se redressa brusquement et manqua de faire tomber sa grande carcasse du canapé. Il laissa échapper un soupir las lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était que Jessica Lange qui essayait d'échapper à King Kong sur l'écran fatigué de la télé.

Il s'apprêtait à se recoucher lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table basse, faisant trembler les cadavres de bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. Un brin de ménage s'imposerait, le lendemain. Et Sam s'arrangerait pour que ce soit Kurt qui s'en charge. Il allongea le bras et attrapa son vieux Nokia pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_"Je suis en bas. Tu viens ?"_

Dean. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

Sam ne reconnaissait pas le numéro mais personne d'autre ne pouvait lui envoyer de message à… Quelle heure il était déjà ? Ah oui, 4h37. Personne d'autre donc, ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il se traîne de son lit (enfin, de son canapé) pour le rejoindre dehors la nuit, en novembre, en mettant un point d'honneur à écrire des mots entiers dans un SMS.

Sam soupira une nouvelle fois, mais d'agacement cette fois-ci. Dean ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et lui rendre visite en journée ? Enfin, au moins il avait eu la bonne idée d'attendre à l'extérieur et de ne pas s'introduire dans l'appart en bidouillant la serrure comme la dernière fois. Avec leur chance, Kurt se serait réveillé, aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un cambriolage et aurait essayé de tuer Dean à coups de bang ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Sam se glissa dans ses Converse et enfila une veste avant de sortir. L'Impala était garée sur le trottoir d'en face et Dean attendait debout contre le capot, les bras croisés. Sam frotta ses yeux pour essayer de chasser la fatigue de son visage puis s'avança vers lui.

« Hey! Je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda Dean en serrant la main que Sam lui tendait.

« Non non ! » s'empressa de démentir Sam. « Jessica l'a fait. »

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ta copine ? »

« Oui. Non. Enfin peut-être mais je sais pas… Mais c'était Jessica Lange de toute façon. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le discours confus de son frère. Puis il laissa tomber, haussant les épaules.

« Désolé pour l'heure, on a fini une affaire à Athens hier et euh… je me suis dit que je pouvais passer te voir. Ca fait longtemps. » se justifia-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

« Athens, Ohio ?! » réagit Sam au quart de tour.

« Hmm oui. » confirma Dean en baissant la tête, se maudissant d'avoir trop parlé. Comment avait-il pu oublier que son frère avait un atlas enregistré dans son cerveau ?

« T'as fini une chasse dans l'Ohio hier et t'es déjà ici. Putain Dean, tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça. » lui reprocha Sam.

« Tu me connais, quand je suis au volant je vois pas le temps passer ! » répliqua Dean, essayant de la jouer décontractée.

Evidemment, Sam ne tomba pas dans le panneau.

« T'as dormi ? »

« Un peu ouais. J'ai l'habitude tu sais, c'est pas grave. »

Sam observa son frère sans rien dire, tentant de démêler le vrai du faux. Bien sûr, Dean avait l'habitude de rouler vite et d'ignorer la fatigue lorsqu'il était sur la route mais Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Et qui clochait sérieusement, puisque Dean avait traversé quasiment tous les Etats-Unis pour venir le voir _lui_. Alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler au téléphone et avaient fini par se taper dessus lorsque Dean était venu le voir pour son anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais Dean étant Dean, il refuserait d'en parler. Et si Sam le brusquait, ça serait encore pire. Alors Sam se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui faire un sourire confiant. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien cette fois-ci. Parce que même si Dean était une tête de con parfois, et bien… c'était quand même son frère.

Dean étouffa un bâillement dans son point et Sam ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter la seconde d'après.

« Allez, on va se coucher. On en reparlera demain, si tu veux. »

Dean sembla hésiter.

« Ton copain Chad avait pas l'air très content de me voir la dernière fois. Je vais trouver un motel. »

« Chad habite plus ici, il s'est fait virer de la fac. On l'a surpris avec une fille de quinze ans à l'arrière de sa voiture, enfin tu vois le genre du bonhomme… Je vis avec Kurt maintenant. T'en fais pas, il t'accueillera comme si t'étais son meilleur ami, c'est le genre de mec à proposer aux SDF de venir manger à la maison… » expliqua Sam avec une grimace.

« Kurt ? » s'étonna Dean, un léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage.

« Non, il a pas une gueule de viking. » répondit le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel, voyant où son frère voulait en venir. « Allez, viens. »

---

Malgré les pieds froids de Dean, son genou qui semblait mystérieusement attiré par le creux de son dos, ses légers ronflements ou encore son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la nuque, Sam n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Deux ans, trois mois et douze jours très précisément. Il savait que c'était débile parce que bon, il avait quand même vingt ans et n'était de toute évidence plus le Sammy qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger, mais il n'y pouvait rien : quand Dean était là, il se sentait en sécurité.

Le portable vibra sur la table de chevet mais Sam l'ignora. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ouvrir les yeux, la fatigue accumulée pendant la semaine l'ayant finalement rattrapé. Dean lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui arrachant un grognement.

« Sam, ton portable. »

« Nnngh… Pas grave, juste un message. »

« C'est peut-être important, tu devrais regarder. Imagine que c'est quelqu'un en train de se noyer ou coincé sous une voiture ? »

« Les gens en train de mourir n'envoient pas de texto, Dean. Surtout les gens en train de se noyer. »

Sam tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone et le tendit à son frère sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Vérifie si tu veux, mais laisse-moi dormir… »

Dean leva un sourcil bien que son frère ne puisse pas le voir.

« Ne va pas te plaindre que j'ai lu ton message après. » prévint-il.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Dean se mit à ricaner.

« Salut Samounet n'oublie pas de… » commença-t-il dans une atroce imitation de voix féminine.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et se redressa dans le lit, essayant de récupérer son téléphone.

« Trop tard j'ai déjà lu ! » s'exclama Dean avec un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres.

Le cadet replongea sa tête dans son oreiller comme s'il essayait de s'y cacher pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

« Je reprends ! N'oublie pas de me graver ''Master of Puppets'' sinon je te botte ton joli petit cul. On se voit toujours demain soir ? Je t'ai acheté de la bière. » termina Dean.

Il attendit un moment pour obtenir une réaction de son frère mais celui-ci resta horriblement silencieux.

« Sammy, c'est la fille parfaite. Elle te donne des surnoms pourris, t'attire chez elle avec de la bière… T'as de la chance… »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sam semblait toutefois trop embarrassé pour s'en être rendu compte. Son visage, sa nuque et le bout de ses oreilles étaient devenus aussi rouges que son t-shirt.

« Ouais je sais… On peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? » demanda le cadet.

« D'accord. Mais lève ton _'joli petit cul'_ et va me faire du café, pétasse. »

---

La journée avait donc commencé avec du café et s'était terminée dans l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Tellement d'alcool, en fait, que Sam était en boule sur le canapé, la tête sur la cuisse de son frère, et bavait copieusement sur son jean. Dean ne semblait pas s'en formaliser outre mesure puisqu'il continuait à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux comme quand ils étaient petits.

« Hé Sammy, réveille-toi ! Faut qu'on lui montre ! » brailla Dean dans son oreille quelques minutes plus tard.

Sam se leva à contrecœur et s'essuya la bouche sur le dos de sa main tout en clignant des yeux pour s'acclimater à la lumière blafarde de la pièce. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés montrer à Kurt mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Tout s'était mis à tanguer autour de lui et son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

« Je… je reviens… » lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il tituba plus qu'il ne courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et plongea la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, manquant de peu de se cogner dans la précipitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand son estomac fut enfin soulagé et que la demi-bouteille de tequila qu'il avait fièrement avalée au cours de la soirée eut quitté son organisme, il tenta de se remettre sur pied. Assez miraculeusement, il réussit du premier coup et il ne se sentait plus trop nauséeux. Il se brossa les dents et essuya la sueur de son front avec un gant de toilette.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à peu près présentable, il retourna au salon où Dean continuait à parler d'un air enthousiaste. Au moins un qui avait l'alcool joyeux. Parce que Kurt non plus n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Son visage était horriblement blanc, il respirait bruyamment et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Quand Sam s'approcha, il comprit pourquoi. Sur les genoux de son frère était posé un petit sac en toile vert et Dean faisait tourner entre ses doigts un petit couteau à lame incurvée.

« C'est moi qui l'ai acheté à Sam quand il avait quinze ans ! Il a tué un chupacabra avec ! » s'exclama fièrement Dean en faisant glisser son pouce le long du tranchant.

Il posa le couteau à côté de lui et en tira un autre du sac. Le bois du manche était un peu noirci et il manquait un bon bout d'acier sur la lame.

« Et celui-là, il l'a pété sur le dos d'un gorgorum. Ces bestioles ont la peau dure comme de la pierre. Je sais pas pourquoi il l'a gardé. Sûrement en souvenir, c'est tout à fait le genre de Sam ça… »

D'un seul coup, comme par magie, Sam était totalement dégrisé. La panique le disputait à la colère et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il s'écria :

« Dean, ça suffit ! »

L'aîné se retourna vers lui avec un sourire confus.

« On avait dit qu'on lui montrait… »

« J'AI RIEN DIT DU TOUT ! » hurla Sam au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement perturbé par les dialogues insipides de la série B qui passait à la télé. Dean avait l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le bocal à bonbons et Kurt… Kurt avait l'air terrorisé.

Sam se força à rester calme.

« Dean, va ranger ça et attends-moi dans la chambre. » ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui lui rappelait terriblement celui de leur père.

Dean lui lança un drôle de regard mais s'exécuta néanmoins. En quelques secondes, toutes les armes avaient retrouvé leur place dans le sac et Dean s'éclipsa par la porte de gauche.

Sam focalisa ensuite toute son attention sur le blondinet maigrichon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le regardait avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

Ca s'annonçait très mal.

---

Le soleil s'était levé quelques heures plus tôt et Sam était toujours assis sur le canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux. Il avait dit à Dean de l'attendre dans la chambre mais il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Il n'avait pas pu. Alors il attendait là, sans trop savoir quoi exactement. Sûrement que Dean décuve et qu'il s'en aille pour ne plus refaire surface avant des mois. Parce que c'est ce qui allait se passer. Parce que c'était la même chose à chaque fois.

Sam était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Dean s'avança, la démarche incertaine. Pas incertaine comme « je suis plein comme une barrique » mais incertaine comme « je sais que j'ai fait une connerie ». Sam savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais il aimait parfois catégoriser les différentes expressions de Dean. D'une certaine manière, il essayait de se prouver qu'ils étaient encore proches, qu'il était encore capable de déchiffrer le Grand Mystère Dean Winchester.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ça ne servait à rien.

Dean vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face, les yeux rivés sur le trou de son jean au niveau de son genou gauche comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi passionnant. Comprenant que Sam ne ferait pas le premier pas ce coup-ci, il prit une grande inspiration et se força à relever le regard sur son cadet.

« Où est Kurt ? » demanda-t-il après un silence pesant.

« Je sais pas. Il est parti. Il a pris quelques affaires et il est parti. » répondit Sam d'une voix distante, presque désintéressée.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sam ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » persista l'aîné.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais schizophrène et que c'est ce qui arrivait quand tu oubliais de prendre tes pilules. »

« Oh. Bien trouvé. »

« Sauf que ça explique pas le sac d'armes planqué dans mon placard. » trancha sèchement Sam. « Ensuite il m'a gentiment expliqué sa théorie selon laquelle on est tous les deux des fous dangereux. Il pense qu'il devrait prévenir tous mes amis et nous dénoncer à la police. »

Le visage de Dean se décomposa. Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi, s'il va raconter à tout le monde que j'ai un arsenal planqué dans ma chambre ? Ca veut dire adieu à Stanford et mes études. Adieu à tous mes amis. Adieu à tout ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé si dur pendant deux ans. »

« Je vais aller lui parler. Je vais tout arranger Sam, je te le promets ! »

« T'en as déjà assez fait, merci bien. » cracha Sam, que la fatigue et la colère menaçaient désormais de submerger. « J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça, hein ? Dis-moi, j'aimerais bien comprendre ! »

« Sam, calme-toi. Tu sais bien que… »

« Justement, non. Je sais rien du tout. Alors explique-moi maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas une demande ni une requête, mais bel et bien un ordre. Encore une fois.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Dean ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à obéir. Il se tortillait sur son fauteuil et frottait ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre en essayant de trouver un moyen de se défiler. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce en long et en large tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet sous l'œil accusateur de son frère.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Sam.

« Mais merde, tu peux pas attendre deux minutes ? » rétorqua Dean plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir acculé de la sorte, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il faisait tout son possible pour ne jamais se mettre son père à dos.

« J'ai attendu toute une journée et t'as vu le résultat ? Non, j'attends plus. »

Dean marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Je voulais juste qu'elle me croit » mais Sam se dit qu'il avait mal compris, puisque Dean n'avait tout de même pas été bourré au point de prendre Kurt pour une fille.

« C'est pas si facile. » finit-il par dire.

« Oh mais si c'est très simple au contraire. Soit tu sors la tête de ton cul et tu m'expliques c'est quoi ton putain de problème, soit tu te casses. »

Dean se retourna brusquement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« T'oserais pas. » affirma-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Sauf qu'il n'en était vraiment pas sûr. Après tout, Sam n'était pas un Winchester pour rien et tenait bien plus de John qu'il ne voudrait jamais se l'avouer.

Sam se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Dean recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur, la poignée du radiateur s'enfonçant cruellement dans le creux de ses reins.

« J'oserais pas ? » souffla Sam dans son visage. « Vraiment ? »

Dean reprit ses esprits et le poussa violemment. Sam tituba jusqu'à buter contre le buffet bas.

« T'as gagné Sammy, je me casse. » lança Dean qui se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée.

Il avait récupéré sa veste sur le porte-manteau et était déjà sur le pallier lorsque Sam l'empoigna brusquement par l'épaule et le colla contre la cage d'ascenseur.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! » grogna-t-il, secouant son frère.

La tête de Dean cogna si fort contre le métal qu'il se mordit la langue. Il parvint à se dégager et Sam se retrouva les fesses par terre dans l'opération. Il cracha du côté et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de prendre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Sam l'appeler.

« Tu sais quoi Dean ? Ne m'appelle plus, ne viens plus me voir. Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. »

Dean hésita un instant puis repris sa descente.

« Et bien comme ça vous êtes deux. »

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

**FIN.**


End file.
